<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infare by Frankohfrankish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595355">Infare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankohfrankish/pseuds/Frankohfrankish'>Frankohfrankish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankohfrankish/pseuds/Frankohfrankish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aegon II Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又过了七年时光，凛冬过去，盛夏降临。</p><p>王子的婚宴在教堂举行，由巴斯修士主持，无数臣民到场庆贺。</p><p>雄伟壮丽的教堂坐落于丘陵之上，教堂门前的小路旁均匀分布着两列宫廷演奏家，正认真地拉着小提琴，或者敲打着鼓，演奏出一首悠扬动听的乐曲。</p><p>国王与第二任王后的长子，伊耿正身着华丽的礼服，面带微笑地站在门口，迎接他的未婚妻，也就是他的姐姐的到来。</p><p>此时，一抹白色身影映入了伊耿的紫眸中，那是他的姐姐，龙石岛公主雷妮拉。</p><p>雷妮拉那缎子般柔顺光滑的银白色卷发垂至腰间，镶满红宝石的深黑色王冠上系着接近透明的白纱。丁香色的眼眸璀璨如星辰般夺目，浅粉色的唇瓣如樱花花瓣般娇嫩。她今日穿着一条纯白色的修身礼服，裙摆点缀着细细密密的天青色丝蕾，衬得她的肌肤更加白皙。她修长的脖颈上佩着珍珠项链，小巧的耳朵上戴着紫晶石环。</p><p>他的姐姐，着实不愧于王国之光的美名。有着如骄阳般明媚灿烂、如蔷薇般艳丽魅惑的容颜，是那样的如梦似幻，仿佛不存在于人世间般，令人为之心醉。</p><p>只可惜，姐姐的性格并没有外貌那么完美无瑕。</p><p>雷妮拉白皙细腻的双手中捧着一束深蓝色的玫瑰，姣好的面容上带着一丝笑意，迈开修长的双腿，缓步走到伊耿身边，主动挽上了伊耿的左臂。</p><p>伊耿却瞥见了雷妮拉眼底的不屑，她趁人们不注意，狠狠地掐了伊耿的手臂一下。</p><p>“姐姐？”伊耿疑惑地将目光投向雷妮拉。“怎么了？”</p><p>“伊耿，别看我，专心点。”雷妮拉压低了声音，在伊耿耳边轻声说道。</p><p>在场的大臣们纷纷为他们祝贺，吟游诗人为他们献上歌谣，侍从们为他们洒下花瓣。</p><p>两人沐浴在喜乐的欢歌与圣洁的光辉之中，携手共进，亲密无间。</p><p>多么美好的画面啊，如果不是他清楚地知道，他和姐姐之间的真实关系，说不定真的会误以为他们是人们口中所说的恩爱两不疑的夫妻呢。</p><p>一切美好，都只是看上去罢了。</p><p>虽说今天是他和姐姐的新婚之日，但他却怎么都开心不起来，毕竟，伊耿又不是没有听过那些关于姐姐的流言，比如宫廷传闻说姐姐和叔叔的关系不明不清，还说姐姐深深痴迷于科尔爵士，但却被科尔爵士拒绝之类的，以及姐姐和斯壮爵士之间有着难以言明的关系。</p><p>所以，为了巩固自己的地位，他就必须要娶姐姐为妻吗？</p><p>母亲给出的答案是肯定的。 </p><p>伊耿挽着雷妮拉的手臂，一起走到了圣母和少女的圣像之间，等待着总主教诵读祷词。</p><p>雷妮拉高高扬起了头颅，嘴角微微上扬，像是嘲笑般看了伊耿一眼。</p><p>伊耿冷哼了一声，心中的火焰腾地燃烧起来。</p><p>总主教站在他们面前，神情肃穆而庄重，正高声吟诵着祷词，</p><p>“在诸神和世人的见证下，我庄严宣布，雷妮拉与伊耿结为夫妻，从今以后，他们就是一个躯体，一个心灵，一个魂魄，直到永远。任何干涉他们婚姻的人，将受到无情的诅咒。”</p><p>伊耿转头看向她，而雷妮拉也抬眸看他，视线交错，那双好似藏着万千星辰的深紫眼眸里光华流转，唯剩下伊耿的倒影。</p><p> “万物生发于眼底。”</p><p>似是被伊耿炽热的目光看得有些不好意思，雷妮拉侧过头去，但伊耿分明看见，她的双颊泛红，像花园里盛放的红山茶般灿烂。 </p><p>“经由这一吻，献出我的爱，愿你成为我的妻子和连理。”</p><p>伊耿咧嘴一笑，一边高声念着祷词，一边用眼底余光打量着雷妮拉的神情。念完后，他眨了眨眼，见雷妮拉仍愣在原地，便恶作剧般地伸手，轻轻推了雷妮拉的后背一下。</p><p>雷妮拉瞪了伊耿一眼，似赌气般地大声念道。</p><p>“经由这一吻，献出我的爱，愿你成为我的夫君和依靠。”</p><p>“姐姐，过来点。”伊耿微笑着说。</p><p>“不。”雷妮拉干脆利落地回答。“我不想接近你。”</p><p>伊耿有些气恼，心中的火焰愈燃愈烈。他用力攥住了雷妮拉纤细的手腕，在她的半是气恼半是害羞的惊呼声中，将她娇小的身躯拉入怀里。</p><p>“伊耿！你放开—”伊耿低下头，吻上了雷妮拉娇软的唇瓣，堵住了她未说完的话语。</p><p>那一刻，时间仿佛静止了一般，那个吻，既如蜻蜓点水般短暂，又如一个世纪般漫长。</p><p>教堂的水晶吊灯洒下一层淡淡的柔和白色光晕，两人都沐浴在这神圣的光辉之中，像是给他们披上了一层薄薄的朦胧纱雾。</p><p>雷妮拉有一瞬间失神，她撞入了那双染满无尽夜色的深邃眼眸，就像璀璨夺目的星辰落入了波涛汹涌的大海。</p><p>那一瞬，不知是不是错觉，雷妮拉感觉心跳得特别快，这种感觉，她已经很久没有体会过了。 </p><p>年少的心动是多么的美好，也是多么的奇怪。</p><p>“万物皆沉没于光影。”  </p><p>此刻，庄重的钟声敲响，萦绕在人们的耳边。</p><p>“姐姐。” 伊耿松开了雷妮拉的手腕，轻笑着唤道。因为伊耿粗鲁的举动，她白皙细腻的手腕留下了一个红印。见雷妮拉仍未反应过来，“难不成，姐姐你还想要继续吗？”</p><p>“你你—”雷妮拉气结，一句话都说不出来。她的双颊绯红，像极了天边最后一抹晚霞。只是，脸红的原因究竟是她的恼怒，还是她的害羞，就没有人能知道了。</p><p>雷妮拉咬紧了下唇，试图按下从心底涌上来的冲动，她真想给伊耿一记耳光，让他涨涨记性，看他还敢不敢做那种事。 </p><p>“姐姐，你脸红了。”伊耿无视了雷妮拉隐含着警告意味的眼神，满不在乎地看着她，咧嘴笑道。</p><p>“伊耿。” 雷妮拉咬牙切齿地念道，“你做的可真好啊。”</p><p>“当然了，姐姐，我们现在可是夫妻了啊。” 伊耿笑得极为灿烂，丝毫不顾后果。</p><p>雷妮拉的忍耐已到了极限，她现在只想好好地教导教导伊耿，什么是礼仪。 </p><p>但雷妮拉碍于国王与王后的在场，最终也只是狠狠地瞪了伊耿一眼，并用口型告诉伊耿，今天晚上，她绝对不会让伊耿好过，让他等着。</p><p>伊耿则毫不示弱地瞪了回去，并用口型跟雷妮拉说道，今天晚上，他一定会等着雷妮拉，毕竟，鹿死谁手还不一定呢。</p><p>伊耿的目光如炬，雷妮拉的眼神如焰，他们就这样“深情地”注视着对方，国王和王后都满意地露出了笑容，将赞赏的目光投向他们，直到兰娜尔的到来，才打断了这场无声的对峙。</p><p>兰娜尔是瓦列利安家的姑娘，雷妮拉的女伴，戴蒙王子的妻子。</p><p>她是个温柔甜美而勇敢的姑娘，伊耿曾见她骑过巨龙，因此对她的印象深刻。</p><p>她来这里，是为了代替戴蒙王子，将新婚礼物送给雷妮拉和伊耿，是一壶青亭葡萄酒。</p><p>“我亲爱的弟弟，好好享受这剩余的美好时光吧。等到晚上可就有你好受的了。”雷妮拉借着与伊耿共饮青亭葡萄酒的时机，凑近他的耳边，用几乎无法听清的声音说道。“我会让你好好地体会一下，什么是睡龙之怒。”</p><p>雷妮拉微微一笑，她的眉眼弯弯，像是盛满了清冽的月光。那双清澈迷人的丁香色眼眸中闪过一丝狡黠，灵动的眼珠转了转。</p><p>雷妮拉重重地将手中的鎏金酒杯放在木桌上，像是示威般对伊耿露出灿烂的笑容后，便转身离去。</p><p>伊耿望着雷妮拉远去的身影，神情复杂，眉头微皱，薄唇紧抿，骨节分明的左手用力地攥紧了鎏金酒杯。</p><p>他倒要看看，今晚，到底是谁让谁不好过。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>